


The Dusted

by TheDandyCrickette



Series: The Whumpening (Whumptober 2019) [8]
Category: Fallout (Video Games), Fallout: New Vegas
Genre: Bad Jokes, Chaotic courier, F/F, Innuendo, Whumptober, Whumptober 2019
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-17
Updated: 2019-10-17
Packaged: 2020-12-20 23:43:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 463
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21065168
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheDandyCrickette/pseuds/TheDandyCrickette
Summary: A courier finds herself the victim of a Legion ambush and her companion is no where to be found.





	The Dusted

**Author's Note:**

> Day 16: Pinned Down

Omen landed face down in the dirt with a knee in her back and a legionnaire's spear at her neck. Her own weapon, a barbed wire wrapped sledgehammer, lay completely useless several yards away.  
  
"Geez, usually a guy buys me a drink before I let'm get this rough with me," she wheezed.  
  
One of her attackers made a sound of disgust. "You profligates and your dependence on those mind-altering libations are pathetic," he said.  
  
Omen snorted and inhaled a mouthful of dust. "Well, Mama always told me to drink 'til I'm pretty. And that's only failed me once or twice." She squirmed and struggled against the ropes being looped around her wrists, balling her hands into fists in the hope that they'd end up tied a little too loose. Omen had no idea where her little hooded companion was. Probably hoofing it back to the nearest settlement at the first sign of the Legion. Figured. So much for girls sticking together.  
  
A legionnaire boot connected with her side. "Quiet. You'll soon learn to control that insubordinate tongue." Omen laughed so hard that tears sprang to her eyes and mixed with the dirt on her face. These Roman chucklefucks made innuendo too easy, she couldn't even decide what the best response would be. And if they thought they could tame her or whatever, they had another think coming.  
  
"Are we certain this is the one the Legate wants brought to him? I didn't realize the interloper would be....deranged."  
  
"It's definitely her," another said. "Now get her collared so we can--"  
  
At that moment there came a bellowed cry like a bighorner taking a mount and the sound of a fusion charge. Out of nowhere, a small woman dressed in robes threw herself at one of the legion soldiers, swinging her power fist clad arm right into his skull. The impact didn't leave much of his head behind.  
  
The soldier using his weight to pin Omen down grabbed his weapon and jumped to his feet only for Omen to grab his ankle as it passed her bound hands. He ate dirt and Omen rolled over to kick him in the head with one booted foot before wrapping her legs around his neck in a triangle choke. He struggled but he was no match for her thighs.  
  
Veronica made short work of the other two soldiers and once Omen's victim was unconscious she untied the bloodied courier and helped her to her feet.  
  
"V," Omen said and thumped Veronica hard on the back. "I wasn't sure about you but you're alright."  
  
"Aw, you're just saying that because I saved your butt," Veronica teased.  
  
"You're absolutely right about that," Omen assured her and retrieved her sledgehammer. "Now let's see if these assholes have anything worth taking."


End file.
